


Glittery Love <3

by Anonymous



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, Tumblr Users RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Demons, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, Uuhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I spent four hours writing three chapters of this.Canon, Glitter, Ginger, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Craig | CanonUrl/ Mafia | EvilGlitter, Craig | CanonUrl/Ginger | BraveBoyHalo, Mafia | EvilGlitter/Craig | CanonUrl/ Ginger | BraveBoyHalo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Glittery Love <3

The first time Glitter met the boy, they didn’t really look at him. They were at a coffee shop by their school, trying to grab a quick pick-me-up before class, and he was the one to take their order.

They barely noticed him the first time, but the second, they couldn’t look away.

It’s not like he was attractive, or anything. He had bright blue hair that was styled into a sort of a fringe, with a couple dark red streaks in it, and a dark blue hoodie with a couple stains on it, his face set in a permanent scowl. He looked pretty average, but they could help but stare at the way he moved around the cafe.

Finally, they stood, and approached the counter, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Hi!”

He paused, before raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

They pouted at the blunt response. “Oh, come on, aren’t you going to do the whole spiel? Like, ‘Hi, welcome to Emseewitee Cafe, how can I help you?’”

He shrugged, leaning on the counter. “You’ve been sitting at that table for the past thirty minutes, I don’t have to greet you.” He had a thick Boston accent, and they had to fight down a laugh.

“Oh,” They said, waggling their eyebrows at him. “So you noticed me? Think I’m cute?”

He wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “No, but that shirt is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

They looked down at their tank top and laughed. “What, not a fan of chartreuse?”

“Looks like vomit,” He said simply, before tilting his head at them. “So, do you want something, or…?”

They beamed at that, finally, an opening. “Yeah, can I get your name and number, please?”

He hesitated, blinking dumbly at them. “Are you… are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe,” They raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. “Is it working?”

He scowled, turning away. “Not even a little.”

“Awww, please?”

He shook his head at them, rolling his eyes stubbornly. “You’re a child.”

They pouted, watching him walk off, saddened that they never found their Romeo. Suddenly, they heard a ‘psssst’ and looked over.

One of his coworkers was smirking at them, a look of absolute glee on their face. “Here!”

They slid over a paper, and written on it…

‘ _ His name is Canon, his number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. Go get him!’ _

Glitter beamed. This was going to be fun.

**_4:12 pm_ **

**_You: canon my beloved._ **

**_Canon <3: who the fuck is this_ **

**_You: glitter_ **

**_You: from the coffee shop_ **

**_You: your coworker gave me your number_ **

**_Canon <3: which one are you?_ **

**_Canon <3: comic said they gave my number out to two people_ **

**_Canon <3: are you the one in the ugly shirt or the one in the ahegao hoodie_ **

**_You: i_ **

**_You: ugly shirt_ **

**_You: someone came in with an ahegao hoodie to flirt with you???_ **

**_You: my competion has class._ **

**_Canon <3: you know neither of you are going to win my heart or w/e, right?_ **

**_You: we shall see._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this tomorrow, I have homework


End file.
